


Scourge

by crookedbones



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Body Horror, Comic, Demonstuck, F/F, Fanart, Illustrated, kind of i'm not exactly sure what falls under that definition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedbones/pseuds/crookedbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With trained Hunters the only defense against the sudden and mystifying appearance of demons, the city has quickly fallen into a police state. Terezi Pyrope is determined to rise through the ranks of the law- and if that law is some sort of martially enforced corrupt band of bounty hunters, then that's just a bonus!<br/>The ancient Egyptians once worshipped the goddess Serket, (she who) tightens the throat. However, Serket's name also can be read as meaning (she who) causes the throat to breathe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scourge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [libraryseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraryseraph/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Why do spiders spin webs?  
> Because they can't knit!
> 
> What is red and dangerous?  
> Strawberry and tarantula jelly!
> 
> Why did the spider cross the road?  
> There was no spider. There was no road. the spider is a metaphorical manifestation of your pathological and subconscious fear.


End file.
